A Tantalus Story
by FusionRose
Summary: PRE-GAME! How was the infamous band of daring thieves really formed? Prepare to read a story which will bring you to tears aswell as to the edge of your chair with laughter. Chapter 2: Zidane and Blank meet Baku in Treno
1. Brother?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or locations mentioned in this story. They belong to SquareSoft / SquareEnix.**

**A Tantalus Story**

**_Chapter 1 - I'll be your brother_**

He could feel the surroundings around him getting brighter, he squeezed his eyelids tighter and opened his mouth letting out a yawn. Rolling over he stretched out his arms and legs before opening his eyes to meet the morning sun.

What he saw, was not the morning sun.

Zidane rolled further away and jumped on his feet fast, ready to face the hideous beast in front of him. The pig-like creature lowered his head slightly and growled at the young boy. The young genome could feel himself shaking with fear but did not lose his cool, after all that's what weak people did and Zidane Tribal was not weak.

He just happened to not be skilled, or own any sort of weapon. After all he was not but 4 years old, had no home and could only remember the past week of his life. He just happened to wake up one day knowing only his name, age and remembering a strange and disturbing image of a blue light.

The creature was now running towards the blonde haired boy at full speed. Zidane swiftly jumped over the monster's back and ran quickly towards the nearest forest.

He had been sitting there for nearly three hours and still nothing had stepped into his trap. He rubbed his belly and pouted, he was hungry, he needed food. Blank sighed and jumped down from the tree to go check his trap was actually working. He bent over next to the net inspecting it when something, or someone, ran into him knocking them both onto the netting and lifting them both into the air.

"Watch where you're going kid, do you realize what you've done" Blank shouted to the newcomer. Zidane rubbed his head and stared at the older boy. He hadn't yet encounted another life form like himself and was amazed. The red head spoke the same language as himself, had two eyes, two hands and a pair of legs. However the one thing which Zidane noticed was this boy did not own a tail like his own. Blank raised an eyebrow and when he realized that Zidane would not be answering his question he took out his pocket knife to free himself from his own trap.

Both boys fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ermm… Sorry." Zidane apologized while Blank was brushing himself off. The older boy nodded his head to the other and offered his hand out. Zidane started at the hand for awhile before accepting it and standing up onto his feet once again.

"Don't worry about it, What's your name? Where are your parents?"

"I'm Zidane and … I don't know what parents are?" the genome answered scratching his head. Blank felt a pang of sympathy and he felt like he was looking into a mirror, he had never met another homeless boy before.

"Zidane, do you know what a Brother is?" The blonde shook his head still scratching his head and Blank grinned, resting his hand on the genome's shoulder. "It's someone who stands by your side forever. My name's Blank, and I'll be your brother."

**R & R**


	2. A father figure

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

The middle aged man's footsteps tapped across the path and echoed across the streets of Treno

The middle aged man's footsteps tapped across the path and echoed across the streets of Treno. His hands were wrapped safely inside his pockets to block them from the cold breeze flowing in the night sky. His bat-like ears were covered underneath a black leather hat and his newly grown purple beard hid most of his facial features.

It was currently silent due to most of the town's population gathering around the town hall in celebration of the crowning of their new Queen Stella. Baku Tantalus however saw this as a perfect opportunity to simply walk around the city before all the thieves were back on the streets.

Baku stopped in his tracks and shivered a little deciding that now would be the best time to turn around and head back before he caught a cold. That's when he saw them, he hadn't noticed before but huddled close to the wall was a young boy around the age of 6 or 7 holding against him an even younger blonde haired boy who looked around 3 or 4, both sleeping soundly. The sight before him brought a pain to his chest so he decided to walk over and wake the boys. Maybe they could come home with him and he could feed them and let them have a good night sleep in a warm bed.

He bent down and lightly shook the older boy. Blank squeezed his eyes shut before opening them quickly at the sight of the stranger; he stood up and unsheathed a knife from his pocket. Baku moved away raising his arms in defence. Zidane was now awake as well and had a strong look of fear in his eyes.

"Zidane run away now!" Blank screamed not taking his eyes away from the older man. Baku blinked and waved his hands.

"No, stop, I don't want to hurt you!" He reasoned but the red head wouldn't hear any of this and still held his knife high in front of him.

"Zidane, don't just stand there, run!" Blank continued. This time Zidane nodded slightly before running fast away from them both. "Who are you and what do you want from us?" Blank then hissed when Zidane was out of view. Baku turned to look at where Zidane had ran off to and then to Blank still in fighting stance.

"M-my name? I'm Baku and … I just wanted to help you." The old man finally stuttered out causing Blank to smirk a little whilst rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before." He replied "Men like you make me sick, you should all be locked into a room full of Malboros with the key thrown away."

"WHAT?" Baku yelled disgusted at what the boy thought he was like "No no no, you have me all wrong. I'm not like … that I just –"

"Wanted to help?" Blank interrupted raising an eyebrow. Baku paused and slowly nodded. The red head sighed and put away his knife. He didn't know why but he felt like he could trust this guy, the only other person he felt this with was Zidane and that feeling was right so he was pretty sure this one would be too. "I'm sorry, it's just not usually safe round this area and … I have to be extra careful to protect my little brother and me." The boy lowered his gaze to the floor. Baku went to put a hand on his shoulder but quickly withdrew it, not wanting to scare the child. "But anyways, I gots to go get Zidane so … thanks anyway mister." And with that said Blank ran off before Baku could even think of protesting. The man blinked a little before sighing and walking back to his home.

* * *

The next few days all Baku could think about were the two boys he saw on the street that night. Where were they now? Who are there parents? Where did they come from?

"…_it's just not usually safe round this area…"_

Baku rolled over to his side trying to get the thought of the two boys out of his mind. How many sleepless nights could he face? Giving up, the man sat up in his bed and walked out to his kitchen to get himself a drink. 'I wonder how long they've been on the streets for?' he thought to himself and he drank his water and then putting his empty class down on the wooden table. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. He stopped and looked over at the front door. Another knock, this time louder. Baku picked up his sword and slowly walked to the front door. A third knock and then he opened the door to look down on the two little boys.

"Please help us, big Bwother is ill." Zidane cried holding the sleeping red head in his arms. Baku dropped his sword and picked up the boy quickly moving him over to his bed, Zidane walking quickly behind him after shutting the door. Blank coughed loudly still asleep. The old man covered him in the blanket and fetched a bowl of water from the kitchen. Zidane wiped away his tears and sat down on the bed next to the boy he saw as his brother. Baku ran back into the room and placed a wet towel on the young boy's forehead. "Is big Bwother going to die?" The blonde haired boy chocked out.

"No of coarse not, he … just needs lots of rest" Baku replied trying to comfort the child. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Big Bwother saw you walk here the other day, he say that you a good pwerson" Zidane explained dangling his legs off the side of the bed.

"He did, did he?" The middle aged man smiled looking down at the sleeping boy. "Well you're a good person too, and strong also, carrying your brother all this way." Zidane grinned cheekily showing his missing teeth. "Your name is Zidane right?"

"Yup Zidane Twibal, and this is my big bwother Blank."

"Well Zidane, how about you both stay here, I'll look after you from now on. How does that sound?"

"Weally?" Zidane questioned with hope in his arms. Baku nodded which caused the young boy to run over and give him a hug. "Thank you Mister, thank you!" Baku chuckled and hugged the boy back.

"No problem Zidane."

* * *

Later on that night, Baku woke up to once again get himself a glass of water. This time he saw Blank wake looking at the painting on his wall.

"Blank, you should be asleep, you need …"

"Whose she?" the red head interrupted pointing to the portrait on the wall. Baku walked over and held the candle higher in his hand to look better at the painting.

"That … that's my wife." Baku answered lowering his candle.

"Your wife? Well, where is she?"

"Well she was in labour and …"

"What's labour?" Blank once again interrupted curious.

"Well labour is when… you have a baby. My wife and I … we were going to have a baby but … when my daughter was born, she died … along with my wife…" He explained sitting down on a nearby chair. Blank followed him and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked."

"No that's ok Blank, I just… I just wish I had my family back." Baku stated dropping his head in his hands. Blank then tapped the older man on the shoulder who looked up at the boy.

"Well… you have me and Zidane now, we can be your family if you like." Blank grinned. Baku smiled and nodded. "Or your workers, heehee… you can be our boss!"

"That would be great, thank you Blank. Now go and rest, you're still ill." Baku laughed. Blank clapped his hands together and nodded.

"Night Boss!" He called before running to Baku's bedroom. Baku shook his head before going back to his place on the floor and sleeping himself. His last thoughts as he entered the world of slumber were that he once again had a family to care for.


End file.
